The invention is derived from the need to develop constructive therapeutic diagnostic tools for children, whose use may lead to improved mental and physical health. While the doll is suitable for play or entertainment purposes, the primary purpose is as a diagnostic tool.
Children need to learn to understand and communicate their feelings in a comfortable, attracting way. Unexpressed feelings or emotions may lead some children to experience psychosomatic symptoms or illness just as adults do.
If an adult is having difficulty with his business, he may suffer physical symptoms of stress, such as ulcers, headaches, and other stress induced illnesses. It is not as easy to recognize illness as being stress related in children. Many parents are not skilled in knowing how to communicate to a child in such a way as to let the child be able to fully express his feelings in a safe, comforting way. Therefore, unexpressed feelings of anger, fear, or confusion, etc. can cause children to exhibit similar stress symptoms; bellyache, headache, etc.
The doll may assist a parent or therapist to help children communicate the thoughts and anxiety causing these stress symptoms, and in many cases, eliminate the symptom.